tamrielscholarsguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattenne DuCannes
History Early Life Mattenne was born to a family of 3, a father, mother and an older brother. She was born in 4E 179 on 21st of Morning Star, in Evemor in northern High Rock. 2 years after her birth was the birth of her younger sister. Mattenne was always considered a beautiful young woman, so much so that in her youth, approximately on her 14th birthday she was assaulted by an older member of the community, her assailant came armed with a club, during the engagement, her brother, now having made a good amount of progress as a mage came across the situation and attacked his sister's attacker, of course this caused confusion when a nearby guard stopped in and noticed what had occurred, the situation being skewed, as Mattenne's attacker accused her brother of the crime, and of beating him down when he tried to stop, taking a moment to whisper a threat to Mattenne and assure her silence. In fear, Mattenne didn't provide an answer, instead opting to silently nod, what she had not realized what that her sister had been watching the entire event, and after her brother's arrest had blamed Mattenne's cowardice for his incarceration. It was, after this event that her childhood changed, as obviously. She became far quieter from her normal very social self and people began to remark more on how little she resembled her father. Vicious rumours spread about the ingrity of her family, and Mattenne, still wounded from her brother's absence and her sister's loathing took it to heart. As she grew older, she became less quiet, finding herself wanting to atone for her sins and at the age of 17, was offered to be married to a rather wealthy merchant family. She refused and instead requested if she could attend serve as a healer's apprentice, to learn the craft she considered so noble. Career as a healer After her sister had been wedded away to a wealthy local Lord and official, Mattenne had already taken a firm grasp as a healer, quickly becoming a promsing and independent healer in the city of Farrun. She quickly acclimated to the life of a healer, regaining what she had lost of social skills, and constantly making new and interesting "friends" among her clients and neighbors. One of these "friends" an Imperial merchant convinced her to attend one of his "Religious Services". This merchant was a cultist of Meridia and Mattenne was absorbed into the pit of cultism.After what seemed like months of worshipping Meridia, she was eventually sent to investigate, along with some other cultists the reports of Necromancy occurring. This lead to her becoming a member of the fanatic's "Guard of Meridia's Light", despite taking the title, they had no actual contact with the Prince herself. They began to expand their influence, tracking down and murdering anyone they suspected of practicing Necromancy and bringing the undead into the world.In time this small force was eventually taken into a small village a fair distance away from Daggerfall, to which they inquired about town until they found a hint about the local official's wife, Lady Delacrux was practicing some of the necromantic arts. Mattenne was, finally deemed ready to operate alone, despite the fact she only observed the murders commited by her colleuages. The Breton was shocked to discover, upon breaking in to attempt to assassinate the Lady was her younger sister. Marielle Delacrux, now grown-up, and still harboring resentment for her older sister, recognizing her would-be assassin over powered Mattenne rather quickly as the cultist was unwilling to fight and Mattenne was given an ultimatum to never return near Marielle or se would die. Mattenne choose the former. Pre-Scholar's Guild After choosing to flee, Mattenne wrote a final letter to her parents, apologizing for her wrongs and informing them that she would be sometime without contact and then left the cult. It was the the 199th year of the 4th Era by now and she took to a life of roaming the lands of Cyrodiil, learning new and handy tricks and skills and never hesitating to visit the local wiseman or mage in a city. She quickly began accumlating a library of knowledge, and felt more liberated than ever, reflecting on the weight of her past fanaticism and devotion to Meridia, and became repulsed at herself after learning about her champion Umaril the Unfeathered. She was staying at an inn in the city of Chorral when she heard the news of a Scholar's Guild, immediately showing interest. A mysterious man, wearing the clothing of the Empire, approached her and offered to pay for the entire expense of the trip and to make a sizable donation under her name if she agreed to report back to him over a letters regularly. Mattenne accepted and set about her way to the newly founded Tamriel Scholar's Guild. Scholar's Guild Shortly after joining the guild and sending a few reports back to her benefactor, she onyl had a single letter in reply to preport that her duty to the Empire was complete and that no more letters would be required. Freeing up her mind form espionage, Mattenne quickly grew attached to delivering sermons and made something of a splash twice during her stay with the Scholar's Guild. She has been looking for a new project to take up, and has occasionally been found with a book regarding early magicka use under her arm. General Information Appearance Mattenne is an undoubtly attractive woman. Her somewhat pale complexion in combination with the long mane of red-brown hair adds an interesting contrast to her. She isn't tall, standing only at 5'4" and weighing in at about 127 lbs. She is mostly consistent of curves owing that mainly to never having to do manual labor for any extended peroid of time. Otherwise her rounded facial features and wide green eyes only help the effect. Apparel Mattenne strongly favors tunics or shortened summer skirts on the sub-tropical Island of the Scholar's Guild, generally in bright and strong colors, like red. Otherwise she wears what appears to wear mostly leather knee boots or just goes barefoot. She isn't known to wear any rings and only wears one amulet, a simple silver and amythest on a short chain in the shape of a stylised sun. Skills Most notable for her skills as a healer, she is considered an Expert at the School of Restoration and has little other knowledge in other school except for a basic Light Spell and an Illusion spell to help calm panicked patients. She is also fairly charming, and has very careful calligraphy. Personality As sunny as most people can be, she always likes a quick tongue and a smart mouth, and loves to argue about whatever topics seen at hand, although she struggles to take on any point other than her own, she puts effort forward into it. Despite her general contentedness, certain things are prone to set her in a bad mood, mainly talk of Necromancy or anything undead. Mattenne tends to ask about people's past somewhat uninvitedly but generally respects if they wish to keep secrets. Her concern is always on someone else, however she is prone to wanderlust and tends to sometimes loose a grip of her current duties. All things aside, she is fairly concerned of other's opinions of hers and tends to fear loosing the respect of her colleagues. ---- Category:Members